Amaterasu
Mother Okami Amaterasu is a character on Chain of Hearts, played by Cyberweasel89. She is the embodiment of the Sun Goddess, taking the form of a white wolf. History Amaterasu's history has yet to be seen. But if you really want to know more ahead of time, play the video game "Okami" by Clover Studio for the Playstation 2. Maleficent's Army saga The saga detailing Maleficent's reign of power and her army of Heartless. Exploration of Silent Hill arc Amaterasu appeared at Silent Hill to help Ichigo, Ben 10, and a few others fight Colin the Janitor and Pyramid Head. It was there that it was discovered that Amaterasu's Sunrise Celestial Brush Technique can change evil Silent Hill to regular Silent Hill. It can be assumed that Crescent can change regular Silent Hill to evil Silent Hill. CHC Tournament arc Amaterasu and Issun took part in the CHC Tournament a bit. Maleficent's Army saga: Battle of Maleficent arc Amaterasu took part in the fight against Maleficent's army of Heartless, ending up getting quite injured in the process. Watcher saga The saga detailing the reveal of the Watchers, a group that vowed to only observe, but now has decided to take action against all the Worlds. Monstro's Illness arc Amaterasu returned when the HBRC arrived at Monstro to investigate the appearance of Watcher ships in the area. It was there that they discovered Watchers were infecting the giant whale with Heartless parasites. Amaterasu and Issun made their way to the intestines to eliminate the Creepworms and the beacons summoning them, with Issun declaring it a contest to see who could kill the most Creepworms and destroy the most beacons. When some of the Creepworms combined into larger forms, Amaterasu locked herself in battle with one, but it proved quite resilient to her attacks. The Safeguards It seems Amaterasu is slated to join the Safeguards a backup group dedicated to keeping the peace of Chain of Hearts. The results of this remain to be seen... Personality As Amaterasu does not talk (in fact, not even people who can speak to animals, such as Issun, can understand her), her personality is hard to judge. But she seems to be a bit ditzy, often getting distracted by the oddest things, falling asleep when she is bored, and prone to jumping on and licking people she has not seen in a while (though she rarely does so). Abilities Amaterasu's powers revolve around the thirteen Brush Gods, and their abilities, the Celestial Brush Techniques. Each Brush Technique is owned by a particular Brush God, and each Brush God represents an animal in the legend of the Eastern Zodiac. Sunrise Sunrise is the Brush Technique of Amaterasu, God of the Sun, representing the dog in the Chinese Zodiac. Sunrise allows Amaterasu to call upon the power of the sun and the day. Crescent Crescent is the Brush Technique of Yumigami, God of the Moon, representing the rabbit in the Chinese Zodiac. Crescent allows Amaterasu to call upon the power of the moon and nighttime. Rejuvenation Rejuvenation is the Brush Technique of Yomigami, God of Resurrection, representing the dragon in the Chinese Zodiac. Rejuvenation allows Amaterasu to restore damaged, broken, or missing aspects of the world around her, such as restoring a broken bridge. Power Slash Power Slash is the Brush Technique of Tachigami, God of Swords, representing the rat in the Chinese Zodiac. Power Slash allows Amaterasu to perform a semi-remote cutting attack with no bladed weapon, powerful enough to chop boulders in half. Unfortunately, it is not as effective against living flesh as it is against inanimate objects. Cherry Bomb Cherry Bomb is the Brush Technique of Bakugami, God of Explosions, representing the pig in the Chinese Zodiac. Cherry Bomb allows Amaterasu to summon a large bomb, decorated like a festive firework. It creates a fireworks-like explosion capable of blasting down walls. Greensprout Greensprout is the collective Brush Techniques of Sakigami, Hasugami, and Tsutagami, the Triumverate of Hanagami, all three of them representing the monkey in the Chinese Zodiac. Greensprout is essentially three different techniques. Sakigami's Brush Technique, Bloom, enables Amaterasu to make plants and flowers spring into life and summon trees. Hasugami's Brush Technique, Water Lily, allows Amaterasu to summon a lily pad on the surface of the water, which can serve as a stepping stone. Tsutagami's Brush Technique, Vine, allows Amaterasu to summon strong vines. Inferno Inferno is the Brush Technique of Moegami, God of Flames, representing the rooster in the Chinese Zodiac. Inferno allows Amaterasu to manipulate fire, but only by using an existing source of fire. The only way for Amaterasu to create fire is with the special attack Fireburst, but the attack uses up a great deal of Praise. Blizzard Blizzard is the Brush Technique of Itegami, God of Ice, representing the ox in the Chinese Zodiac. Blizzard allows Amaterasu to manipulate ice, but only by using an existing source of ice. The only way for Amaterasu to create ice is with the special attack Icestorm, which summons a small rain of icicles and sharp ice shards from above. But doing so uses up a great deal of Praise. Waterspout Waterspout is the Brush Technique of Nuregami, God of Water, representing the snake in the Chinese Zodiac. Waterspout allows Amaterasu to manipulate water, but only by using an existing source of water. Amaterasu can summon water by using the special attack Deluge, which summons a quick shower of rain. But it uses up a great deal of Praise. Galestorm Galestorm is the Brush Technique of Kazegami, God of Wind, representing the horse in the Chinese Zodiac. Galestorm allows Amaterasu to summon a huge gust of wind in any single direction. With the special attack Whirlwind, Amaterasu can summmon a focused twister of wind capable of actually dealing direct damage, but it uses up a great deal of Praise. Thunderstorm Thunderstorm is the Brush Technique of Gekigami, God of Lightning, representing the tiger in the Chinese Zodiac. Thunderstorm allows Amaterasu to manipulate lightning and electricity, but only by using an existing source of lightning or electricity. With the special attack Thunderbolt, Amaterasu can summon a bolt of lightning out of nowhere, but it uses up a great deal of Praise. Veil of Mist Veil of Mist is the Brush Technique of Kasugami, God of Mist, representing the sheep in the Chinese Zodiac. Veil of Mist allows Amaterasu to summon a thick mist to envelop the area. This mist cover can easily be used to allow the opportunity for escape, or to obscure the enemy's vision. Amaterasu and any allies can see clearly through it. The special attack of Veil of Mist, Mist Warp, allows Amaterasu to teleport anywhere she's been before so long as there's a mirror there, and it only uses up more Praise. Catwalk Catwalk is the Brush Technique of Kabegami, God of Walls, representing the cat in the Chinese Zodiac. Catwalk allows Amaterasu to walk on walls, allowing her to vertically scale even tall towers. It can also be used to walk on ceilings. The technique uses up Praise while Amaterasu is on the wall or ceiling, but the drain is very small and insignificant. Fighting Style Amaterasu's fighting style generally relies on beating the enemy senseless with a flurry of graceful flips and strikes with her weapon. Her Brush Techniques are powerful, but us up Praise. Praise is the godly energy Amaterasu uses to fuel her Brush Techniques. Her Praise level recovers while she sleeps, but she can gain a boost of Praise the more people believe in the Gods. God Techniques God Techniques are special abilities of Amaterasu not related to her Brush Techniques. They use up far less Praise than her Brush Techniques. Hardhead By lowering her head and charging forward, a protective barrier covers Amaterasu's head. This charging headbutt can easily bust boulders. Fleetfoot This ability allows Amaterasu to bound out of harms way with a spin or a backflip. When used in quick succession, it can look akin to teleporting very short distances around the room. Holy Eagle Holy Eagle allows Amaterasu to jump once again in midair after already jumping once off the ground. It's much like the classic video game "double jump", also known as "defying the laws of gravity". Digging Champ As a canine, Amaterasu is good at digging small holes with her front legs. With Digging Champ, she can dig deep holes, even in extremely hard, dry dirt. Golden Fury Amaterasu lifts her leg and... pees on the enemy. ........ Hey, no one said a God had to be completely graceful. If it's any consolation, the pee spray is somewhat acidic... Brown Rage Amaterasu squats down and... lays a log on the ground. .......... Wow..... Dog shit, eh? Well, at least the turd explodes after a bit, right? Weapon Techniques Weapon techniques are abilities that rely on Amaterasu's weapons: Her Reflector, her Rosary, and her Glaive. Four Winds A combo attack involving her Reflector as a beating weapon. Five Winds A more powerful combo involving her Reflector as a beating weapon. Spirit Storm A powerful combo involving her Rosary as a whip. Spirit Armageddon A more powerful combo involving her Rosary as a whip. Three Shears A powerful combo involving her Glaive. Four Shears A more powerful combo involving her Glaive. Wailing Mirror Allows Amaterasu to temporarily equip two Reflectors at once for dual-wielding. Bead String Allows Amaterasu to temporarily equip two Rosaries at once for dual-wielding. Sword Dance Allows Amaterasu to temporarily equip two Glaives at once for dual-wielding. Items The objects on Amaterasu's person. Weapons Amaterasu has a number of weapons at her disposal. When she wields them, they float around her body, as she does not have hands to wield them with. Reflector The Reflector is what is normally floating above Amaterasu's back. With it, she can block physical attacks and reflect projectiles, but only if used with the correct timing. It can also be used as a default striking weapon, but does not match the power of her Glaive. Rosary The Rosary is a string of large magatama-shaped beads. This weapon has two functions. Amaterasu can either use the huge necklace as a whip, or she can fire the beads as bullets. She can shoot six "shots" before she must wait for the beads to regenerate, akin to "reloading". Glaive The Glaive is Amaterasu's huge sword. It is blue in color, double-edged, and has a yellow line circling above the hilt. It is primarily Amaterasu's strongest attacking weapon, serving no secondary funtions like her Reflector and Rosary. Artifacts The mystical relics Amaterasu carries on her person for various usages. Lucky Mallet The Lucky Mallet, a bouncing mallet wrapped in a paper covering and tied closed with a string at the handle, can shrink its owner down to about Issun's size. Unfortunately, the mallet has a mind of its own, even able to bounce around. It will only work when it wants to. Fire Tablet The Fire Tablet, a red stone tablet, allows Amaterasu to swim in lava as if it were water. It boasts no defense against fire attacks, though. The tablet works on other people, as well, should it be loaned to them. Water Tablet The Water Tablet, a blue stone tablet, allows Amaterasu to run on the surface of the water as if it were solid land. Unfortunately, she cannot swim or dive underwater unless she gets rid of it to cancel the automatic effect. The tablet works on other people, as well, should it be loaned to them. Weaknesses Eclipse If the sun is hidden during an eclipse, Amaterasu loses all of her powers until the eclipse passes. Praise Amaterasu's abilities are fueled by Praise, the godly energy gifted to her by the people who believe in the gods. It's used up when she uses her abilities, but recovers when she eats, rests, or sleeps. If more people pray to the gods, she gains a boost in Praise. Mute Amaterasu can't speak. Not even people who can talk to animals can understand her. Appearance To most people, Amaterasu looks like an ordinary white wolf, about female size. But to children and those with connections to the spiritual world, such as Shinto priests, one can clearly see the red markings covering her body, the wing-like protrusions on her shoulders and ankles, the paintbrush-like nature of her tail, and the flaming disk floating above her back. Relationships Issun The tiny Issun acts as Amaterasu's guide. Though he can speak to animals, he can't understand what Amaterasu wants to say. Though some of her antics can annoy him, they generally rely on each other, and both know they wouldn't be able to do anything without the other. Issun consistently refers to Amaterasu as either "Ammy" or "furball". Quotes * "Aroo?" * "Ruff! Ruff!" * "Grrrrrrrrrr..." * "Heh-huh... Heh-huh... Heh-huh..." (panting) * "Hooooooooowwwwwuuuuuu!" (howling) * "Huuu, huuu..." (whining) Trivia * Amaterasu is not as strong as her previous incarnation. * Amaterasu gets stronger the more people believe in her or the gods. * Amaterasu smells of freshly cut grass and flowers. When wet, she smells like wet dog, though. * Amaterasu's favorite season is spring due to the sakura blossoms. * Amaterasu's favorite foods are bones, rice, and peaches. But she'll usually eat anything she can get her chomps on. * Her favorite drink is sake, or Japanese alcoholic rice wine. * Amaterasu is represented by the colors red and white. * Amaterasu most resembles a wolf. Probably because she IS a wolf. Or, at least, a god that takes the form of a wolf. * Amaterasu dislikes baths. Issun shares this sentiment. Related Articles * Issun * Celestial Brush Gods * Nippon External Links Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Chain of Hearts Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Gods Category:Nippon Category:Brush Gods Category:Safeguards